Liberation
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: Sydney Sage has been imprisoned in Re-education for the last three months. Thoughts squirm around her head. Will she finally stumble back into her bounded shell as an Alchemist or finally set in mind a breakout of the century? ONE-SHOT


**I got this idea after reading a couple chapters of ****_Silver Shadows_**** and by God the feels! Sympathy and sadness for Sydney and anger and frustration towards Adrian so far after getting through five chapters! Like seriously?! I can't help but be kinda pissed at Lissa and Rose I feel slightly bad for since she wants to help! Ugh if I'm already getting riled up I can't ****_imagine_**** once I'm done! Song Lyrics imputed Digital Daggers ****_Still Here!_**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns ****_Vampire Academy_**** and****_ Bloodlines_****! **

_Musing through memories _

_Losing my grip in the grey_

_I feel you slipping away_

_Fighting to hold on_

_Clinging to just one more day_

_Love turns to ashes_

_Will all that I wish I could say_

I am Sydney Katherine Sage. Former Alchemist that believed in the idea of protecting our own kind from the lurking supernatural monsters of the night known as Moroi and Stergoi. To stomp on the mixed race of Dhampirs who displayed similar appearances to us but drew strong physical attributes from the vampires. At least this was what I grew up to believe the good and bad as simple as black and white.

That was until the man known as Adrian Ivashkov walked into my life and changed me... completely... soul, mind and body.

I thought I could handle it. Never to let my emotions overcome my hand core beliefs. But I was wrong. After all I am _still_ human no matter how much the Alchemist trained and drilled us as robotic machines to follow precise instructions as told so. Now I was paying the price as I laid in my cold sanctuary.

_I'd die to be where you are_

_I'd tried to be where you are_

For the last three months never once have I forgotten my assigned troops of Moroi and Dhampirs that I'd come to befriend and love. Jill, Eddie, Angeline, Neil and... Adrian.

_Adrian._

Thinking about him made my heart clench. Adrian was the reason I came to question the Alchemist and their beliefs leading me to breakaway. He is as well the reason I was stationed in the re-education program to reform me back to who I once was. I haven't been in contact with him as well due to the sleeping gas that produced in the air. Could Adrian as well have sought comfort in alcohol and let the spirit overtake him? The though made me shiver. We needed each other to balance the together.

_Every night I dream you're still here_

_The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear _

_When I awake, you disappear,_

_Back to the shadows_

_With all I hold dear..._

_With all I hold dear..._

_I dream you're still here_

Time was ticking and running out. Tears sprang out of my eyes which I furiously wiped away. How long until I actually crack into becoming the "obedient puppet" of the Alchemist as they in turn danced in their merry way? How long until I fall back into my own darkness filled with lies and deviance? Was my time of sanity up for good?

_Hidden companion_

_Phantom be still in my heart_

_Make me a promise that_

_Time won't erase us_

_That we were not lost from the start_

_"Centrum permanebit." _I horsely let out. Clearing my throat I continued. "The center _will_ hold... no matter what." I muttered on in the lonely dark shadows. Quickly I pulled myself up , swinging on the side of my bed. I took a deep breath and concentrated on unleashing my once forgotten gift of magic. My heart beats rapidly as a egg sized flame rest on my palm. There was still the ability to cling on hope...even in my time of isolation.

_I'd die to be where you are_

_I tried to be where you are_

The plan must have worked and in set of preparation. The sleeping gas I used to be so accustomed to had been shut off in the control system. I position myself in front of the metal entrance door of my cell, standing straight and ready. _Four...three...two...one... _I sight in relief as the emergency sirens ring loud and clear, flashing its red lights. I take a moment to flash a smirk in triumph, and push open my door.

_I dream you're still here_

_Ever slightly out of reach_

_I dream you're still here_

_But it breaks so easily_

_I try to protect you_

_I can't let you fade_

It is time for the rebellion and liberation from this purge hell-bent prison. I will mark my name here as a reminder of what happens when anyone dares to cross me. I'm going back to the people I sought as family and home. Adrian...Jill...Eddie...Angeline... Neil... get ready. My name is Sydney Katherine Sage. I am a gifted witch, dating a vampire of royalty, and I am ready to kick Alchemist ass that gets in my way. Let the battle begin.

_ I feel you slipping_

_I feel you slipping away..._

**Well that's it what do you guys think? I didn't read to far but I'm really hoping there will be a form of plan and breakout from Re-education. Especially when Duncan was kinda stating so with the whole friends thing and idea of companionship hints sign of rebellion... Hmm who knows? R and R!**


End file.
